


彤舟龚济｜亲爱的，长鳞片的坏坏龙，你喜欢嘛

by Goosee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 从结婚开始恋爱 RPF, 彤舟龚济
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosee/pseuds/Goosee
Summary: 周雨彤 x 龚俊 婚后生活预警：- R🔞 +直白的器官描写- 【主GB】 指关系和性事中女方占主动 本文情节主要是女插入男 但是也会有女主导的男插入女片段- 作者快乐老家在二次元，不是任何人的粉丝。吨吨吨喝了假酒，无情磕药。- 希望大家阅后即焚，不要纠结文笔人设 bug等等。不要上升真人，不要打扰别人。做快乐干饭宝贝，下一篇更香嘻嘻。
Relationships: 周雨彤/龚俊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	彤舟龚济｜亲爱的，长鳞片的坏坏龙，你喜欢嘛

‘龚俊，嫁给我好吗？’

每次想到半年前婚礼上周雨彤郑重向他求婚的场景，龚俊都忍不住脸上发烧。他深呼吸平复了心情，继续洗菜。周雨彤和他在高中的时候就确定了情侣关系，做了许多亲密的事。十几年的相知相依，让他们明确了对方就是能和自己相伴一生的人，然后领证结婚水到渠成。

今天是周雨彤的生日，他早早下班后买了很多食材，还开了一瓶酒，检查了套子和润滑的存货，计划晚饭后和妻子度过一个美好性福的夜晚。

一切准备就绪后，伴着烤箱的滴答声，龚俊走到玄关想整理一下门口的快递盒。他拿起一个包装严实的黑色盒子，快递单上面写明模型玩具，要小心运输。嗯？难道是那个定制的礼物——老婆和自己穿高中校服的粘土娃娃？

小心地裁开一层层纸箱，龚俊傻了眼，盒子里是一根深红到黑渐变色的异型肛塞。肛塞是硅胶材质，头部很大微微上翘，表面上鼓起龙鳞状的沟痕。盒子里还配有一根水管，可以连接到肛塞尾部的底座。龚俊之前在和周雨彤的性事中，不是没被开发过后穴，也有被跳蛋激发出前列腺高潮汁水四溅的经历，却是第一次见到这样形状的阳具。他微微叹了口气，用酒精消毒后，收进防尘袋里放到床头，心里忐忑又期待。

周雨彤进家门的时候，看到玄关被打开的快递箱，捂着嘴笑了。晚饭时，烛光闪烁中龚俊托腮看周雨彤却频频走神，眼神飘忽还不自觉咬紧了下唇。周雨彤唤他，

’老公，老公，谢谢你做了这么多好吃的菜。辛苦了我的宝贝，来啵一个！啵～‘，

边说边飞给龚俊一个香吻，龚俊笑着接了，和周雨彤碰了碰杯

’希望我亲爱的老婆每一天都健康快乐！天天发财‘

———————————————————

整理完毕，龚俊脚步不停地走进浴室，磕磕巴巴地说了一句：

’我， 我先准备去了，宝，宝， 宝贝你别急，等我等我。”

等周雨彤也洗完澡，披着微湿的长发裸身走进卧室后，她伸臂环住坐在床边的龚俊，舔吻他的嘴唇。龚俊扶着周雨彤，立刻站起身，拿起毛巾帮她擦头发。周雨彤被圈进怀里也没闲着，她撩起龚俊身上的的白色T恤，顺着腹肌一直向上探，揶揄道：

‘反正还得脱光，你穿衣服干嘛？再说了，只穿上衣，不穿内裤，宝贝你很会玩嘛？’

龚俊微赧，不知道是不是血液里还有残留的酒精，他双颊蒸腾出红晕，轻咳一声，继续温柔地揉搓着周雨彤的头发。

周雨彤左手轻掐起龚俊的乳头，轻轻揉捻，刺激着肉粒颤栗。右手却向下用指缘摩挲龚俊的囊袋，轻轻捧起又放下。周雨彤摸到龚俊鼠蹊部一片湿滑，一把抱住龚俊，把头埋在他胸前，同时用指腹在他后穴附近打圈。

‘谢谢老公提前做了这么多准备，下面就让我来，服——侍——你——吧。’说着话，周雨彤便扔掉毛巾，将龚俊推倒在床上，又换了个方向跨坐在龚俊的胸上，俯身含住了龚俊兴奋挺立的鸡巴。一边吞吐，一边用手指试探着搅动龚俊的后庭。

龚俊看着周雨彤湿漉的花穴，主动伸舌舔弄周雨彤的阴蒂，发出啧啧的水声。心理和肉体的双重快感刺激着夫妻二人，情到深处便灵肉相融，这就是他们爱得过火的证据。

周雨彤加快套弄龚俊肉棒的频率，还用舌头试探他的尿道口，坏笑着回头看了看龚俊人间天使般的帅气脸庞染上迷醉，一个深喉，艰难吞进了龚俊的巨根。龚俊受到周雨彤喉侧真空般地挤压，忍不住在她嘴里泄了身。周雨彤下床吐掉了口中精液后转身面对龚俊。她拍了拍龚俊的膝盖，

‘老公，腿～’

龚俊便曲起腿，还用双手抱住了膝盖，一切都是习惯使然。

‘那 那你轻点哦，那个太粗了。’

周雨彤没有心急，而是先用两根手指探进龚俊后穴，一边扩张一边刮蹭龚俊的前列腺，诱他发出难耐的轻哼声。慢慢地，等三四根手指能在龚俊体内进出自如的时候，才从床头拿起了龙鳞异型阳具仔细清理。她抓着底座，用假鸡巴通红的鳞棱渐渐贴近龚俊的后穴。观察到他嫩肉一阵发抖瑟缩便抬手抚慰龚俊的肉棒，示意他慢点放松。龚俊一边深呼吸给自己打气一边放松下身，渐渐地穴口被填满，不留一丝空隙。龚俊咬牙接受着周雨彤操弄粗壮的龙鳞软屌一寸寸地进攻，直到全根侵入。

（tbc）

**Author's Note:**

> *“我‘嫁’了” ——龚俊wb  
> *穿校服拍戏的约定  
> *‘喜欢你的过火’——周雨彤  
> *‘人间天使’——周雨彤


End file.
